1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to bacteriostatic water, and a method of producing the same, that may be utilized to prevent bacteria from propagating in a number types of preserved water. The present invention may be used, for example, for cosmetics sealed in spray cans, or for drinking water in closed containers; however it will be appreciated that the bacteriostatic water is also useful in many other applications.
2. BACKGROUND ART
Cosmetics containing naturally-occurring mineral water or artificially purified water have been available commercially in sealed containers. In sealed containers such as spray cans, nitrogen is frequently used as the propellant, and the contents must be as pure as possible. For the purpose of purifying unprocessed water, it is generally necessary to treat the water with an antiseptic or germicide. However, this results in the antiseptic or germicide remaining in the water. On the other hand, the quality of the contents must be stable for an extended period, and in particular, bacterial contamination or degradation by bacterial proliferation must be avoided.
Because of this, water for conventional cosmetics and the respective containers are treated by one or more of the following methods, in order to prevent bacterial contamination
(a) Sterilizing unprocessed water with heat, ultraviolet rays, a germicide or by filtration
(b) Filling the container with bacteriostatic water treated with heat, ultraviolet rays, or other adequate agent.
(c) Filling the container using a sterile procedure sterile environment to prevent secondary contamination.
(d) Sterilizing the product (the contents and the propellant sealed in the container) with heat a second time.
Reliable corrective steps against bacterial contamination and propagation have not yet been established, and the above methods, exhibit one or more of the following problems
(1) Chemical treatment may cause contamination of contents.
(2) Maintaining a sterile environment requires extensive facilities and is expensive. It is also very difficult to produce a completely germfree atmosphere.
(3) Sterilizing the container and its content may result (in the case of a container made partly of rubber, plastic or other macromolecular material, such as that in an atomizer), in the release of foul odors, or in discoloration and degradation, because organic compounds are released into the contents.
The object of the present invention is to provide bacteriostatic water and a treatment process, free of the above problems, and to provide bacteriostatic water stable for an extended period of time. The bacteriostatic water described in this specification, refers to water in which bacterial propagation is inhibited and the water is of a stable quality for an extended period of time.
Unprocessed water described in this specification refers to water containing bacteria, various types of dust particles, etc., which occur naturally in tap water.